


Puncture Wounds

by LittleDancer8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Meet-Cute, Needles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: What happens when a phlebotomist that is also a modern vampire becomes attached in more ways than one to a patient he draws from? Can he control his hunger and allow a relationship to form?





	Puncture Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost this piece would not exist in its current form without the support of these other writers: [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica), [DaughterOfOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia) and [thegrimshapeofyoursmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile). Thank you all for your help!
> 
> This story is for the YOI Spooky Week vampire prompt.
> 
> I made the art to go along with this story. If you are interested in keeping up with what I make, check out my Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/)

Moving to Detroit had been a good idea. The house was cheap and easy enough to restore. Victor had his choice of jobs in the medical field, the city was trying to rebuild and grasping desperately to its former glory, but the weather, well the weather left a lot to be desired. This early November morning was dreary and cold. The rain fell slowly, catching the last slivers of moonlight like the stars themselves were weeping. The drops landed, rolled along well worn paths and collected in puddles comprised of their reflective brethren. Victor watched the crosswalk countdown flickering in one such puddle, only twelve more seconds separating him from the lab and the start of his day.

Victor slipped in the door after closing his umbrella. “Morning, Marsha.”, he acknowledged the woman that always unlocked the door and was the first in. Good never went in front of morning. “Morning.”, she responded in kind.

Victor quickly shucked off his trench coat and hung it in his personal locker. He placed his umbrella in the locker as well before closing it with the rest of his belongings inside. There were plenty of things to prepare before their first appointments started at 6:00AM. Victor checked the supply of gloves, the supply of sterile blood collection sets and moved vials into the rooms he would be occupying for his shift. The front door opened a few minutes before six and the voice of their receptionist, Kim, replaced the productive silence with instructions of how to sign in.

Victor waited patiently by the counter for his first patient file making idle chit chat with his colleagues. Kim turned to him and slid a file into his waiting hands. “I’ve got a good one for you this morning. A real blushing beauty.”, she joked while giving him a wink. It was a little bit of humor they used to get through the long, monotonous days. Kim enjoyed being keeper of the patients. If you were on her good side she would try to not give you too many patients that gave her a difficult time at the reception desk. You did not want to be on her bad side.

Victor looked down at the patient file to see who he was seeing first. He quirked an eyebrow at Kim when he noticed that the file indicated a male aged 23 getting routine blood work. “Kim, did you forget your contacts?”, he asked while shaking his head at the woman’s antics. “You’ll see.”, she singsonged then laughed before turning back to her computer.

Victor straightened his scrubs before he opened the door separating the waiting room from the rest of the building and every head turned in his direction. He was used to the attention. Victor was always surprised at just how many people would book their earliest appointments, but he understood why. Most people were ordered to fast before their blood work and they wanted to get this out of the way so they could eat. Others had work to get to or other obligations, but it always made for the most interesting collection of people in the waiting room.

Victor looked down at the file. “Yuuri Katsuki.”, he called loudly before looking back up and scanning the room. The man that stood up and started to make his way towards the opened door was certainly not what Victor had been expecting. The flushed man anxiously made his way toward Victor. Blushing beauty was exactly right. Strands of jet black hair were trying to escape from under an adorable grey beanie and almost spilled over the top of blue framed glasses. The eyes behind those glasses were a beautiful brown flecked with amber and drizzled with honey. He was still bundled up in a brown coat and a blue scarf that nearly matched the shade of his glasses. 

It took Victor a moment to realize that he had a genuine smile on his face as his eyes scanned over the vision before him. “Good morning.”, Victor began and yes now he supposed the morning was good. 

“Good morning.”, Yuuri said softly with a slight bow of his head.

Victor could feel the nervous energy from Yuuri. He could hear the quickened heartbeat and shuddering breaths. It had taken a while to get used to all the extra stimuli at first. It had been sensory overload in the beginning, but now it was like a constant background hum. The white noise of people’s life essence. Victor moved aside in the door to let Yuuri pass through before moving in front of him.

“You can follow me right this way Mr. Katsuki.”

Victor led them both into one of the draw rooms, waiting for Yuuri to walk in before he closed the door behind him. 

“I know it is a bit chilly in here, but I’m afraid that I’m going to have to ask you to remove your coat and roll up any long sleeves.” Victor said in a soothing tone. 

“Right, sorry about that.”, Yuuri quickly muttered before pulling the scarf from around his neck and knocking his beanie off in the process.

Victor’s eyes glinted as he watched the beautiful locks of hair escape their confines. He gave Yuuri a warm smile. “No, that’s quite alright Mr. Katsuki. It was absolutely dismal out. You can hang your things on the hook on the back of the door.” 

Victor turned to pull out the needed supplies. Three vials for the blood work order and two vials for himself. He had started to put the labels on the vials the lab needed when he heard, “Yuuri, please, if you don’t mind.”, in a tentative voice.

Victor lifted his head to see Yuuri sitting in the chair fidgeting with the bottom hem of his oatmeal colored sweater that was at least two sizes too large. The sleeves easily would cover his hands and Victor could see where the fabric has been distended from being pulled over Yuuri’s fingers and worn thin over his thumbs especially. It was still breathtaking on him. The color accentuated his skin tone and made his eyes rich with depth. Even with the sweater trying to swallow Yuuri whole and apparently with Yuuri doing everything in his power to hide it, Victor could tell that he had a divine body.

“Pardon me?”, Victor managed to say after staring only a beat too long. Yuuri, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice.

“Would you call me Yuuri, please? I don’t like needles and Mr. Katsuki makes me feel even more anxious about this. They had to give me a Valium before the IV could be put in to take my wisdom teeth out last year. This probably sounds stupid. I’m sorry.”, Yuuri mutters quickly, his anxiety laced into every word.

“Of course, Yuuri. And it’s not stupid. It is a very common fear.”, Victor replies as he finishes putting his own separate labels on his vials. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri lets out a shuddering sigh before running a hand through his messy hair, pulling his bangs back for a second. The sight steals the air from Victor’s lungs.

“Let’s just keep you distracted from what’s happening by having a conversation. I’ve been told by a lot of people that I’m very good at my job.”, Victor lets a little bit of flirtation slip in.

Yuuri’s cheeks flush a delicious shade of soft pink and he nods his head. “Okay.”

Victor takes it upon himself to roll up Yuuri’s left sleeve and places his elbow onto the arm rest. “You have good veins.”, Victor says earnestly because they are beautiful. The vein in the bend of Yuuri’s elbow is proud, showing through his skin as a green river of prosperity.

“I’m going to tie this band around your upper arm, then I’m going to have you make a fist for me. Once that is done I want you to look to your right while you talk to me. Okay Yuuri?”, Victor keeps his tone soothing while giving his explanation.

Yuuri nods his head in agreement. “Okay.”

“I apologize now for my hands being cold. They keep this place like an icebox.”, Victor teases and then ties the tourniquet on. Yuuri’s skin is incredibly soft and so warm Victor would just like to spend the rest of the day with his hands on him.

“Your hands are cold.”, Yuuri murmurs.

“I gave you fair warning.” Victor chuckles. “Okay, make a fist for me and look to the right.”

Yuuri follows Victor’s instructions. Victor pulls his gloves on and takes out the sterile pack while starting his conversation to distract Yuuri.

“So, what are you doing today after this?”, Victor asks easily because he actually wants to know the answer.

“Going to get something to eat first, then going to practice. I missed dinner last night since I didn’t get to it before the fasting cutoff.”, Yuuri responds and doesn’t seem to notice as Victor slips the needle in.

“Oh, what is the practice for?”, Victor asks while filling the first vial.

“Umm, figure skating. I actually compete, that’s what this is for.”, Yuuri replies softly and ducks his head a little. The second vial is filled

“That’s really impressive, Yuuri.”, Victor says in awe, moving on to the third vial before continuing, “I used to skate some myself back when I lived in Russia, but that was a long time ago.”

“Really?”, Yuuri asks. He makes the mistake of turning his head and watches as the fourth vial is being pulled away while the fifth is connected. The outsides of his vision start to fade to black and the room feels like it is closing in around him.

“Come on, Yuuri. You’re doing really well. Stay with me.”, Victor says.

Yuuri can hear the words through the fog, but it isn’t enough to pull him back. Everything goes black.

 

* * *

Yuuri groans as he tries to pull his eyes open the first time and fails. He feels a cold hard surface against his back and wonders if he fell at the rink. He doesn’t usually pass out after a fall. He wills his eyelids to blink open. He has a beautiful man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes hovering over him with the ceiling lights casting a halo around his head. Said man is staring down at Yuuri in concern. Right, he was having blood work drawn.

“I died this time, didn’t I? I knew needles would kill me. Am I in heaven?”, Yuuri asks still sounding a little dazed. The response is a beautiful laugh that Yuuri would certainly like to hear again.

“Based off of what just happened, I think you may be in your own personal hell.”, Victor says with a wink. 

“No way that angels work in hell.”, Yuuri manages to quip back with a blush dusting his cheeks.

Victor chuckles, “I can assure you that you couldn’t be more wrong in your assessment. I am certainly no angel.”

“I suppose we will have to agree to disagree.”, Yuuri sighs. 

A split second later Victor actually feels bad for negating the statement because Yuuri looks like he’s been defeated in battle, wounded and lying on the floor.

“Let’s get you sitting again and get you some juice to bring your blood sugar back up.” Victor extends his hand to Yuuri and Yuuri gratefully takes it. Victor gets Yuuri back into the chair quickly. “Apple, grape or orange?”

“Umm, apple, I guess.”, Yuuri responds and presses the heels of his palms under his glasses to rub at his eyes.

“Still feeling queasy?”, Victor asks before saying, “Here. This should help.” and hands Yuuri the tiny carton of juice.

Yuuri smiles a soft, sweet smile that makes Victor’s heart melt on the spot as he takes the carton in hand. “Thank you, umm, I actually don’t think I got your name?”, Yuuri pulls the end up into a question.

“You didn’t. It’s Victor.” Victor returns a smile of his own.

“Victor. Thank you Victor for helping me through all of this. I am sorry I passed out on you.”, Yuuri says so softly and sincerely that Victor feels his own heart stutter. The elongated vowel on the end of his name in Yuuri’s pronunciation is something he wants to commit to memory. He would like to hear Yuuri say his name over and over.

“You’re welcome, Yuuri. It really does happen all the time. There is a reason we have juice on hand.”, Victor assures. He watches Yuuri down the juice in two large gulps, eyes fixated on Yuuri’s neck as he swallows.

Victor shakes the very inappropriate thoughts from his head before he glances at the clock and winces. He is already behind for the next set of appointments. “As much as I have enjoyed talking to you Yuuri, I do need to get to other patients. Do you think you can stand? You can sit in the waiting room for a while longer if you need to.”

“I think I’m alright.” Yuuri assures as he gets up to grab his belongings.

“Enjoy breakfast.”, Victor calls out to Yuuri before he disappears through the door to the waiting area. Victor lets out a sigh as he drops off Yuuri’s file back at the counter.

Kim’s eyes are trained on Victor the split second Yuuri steps through the front door. “He’s a real cutie. What took so long in there, huh?”, Kim’s tone is sarcastically saccharine and she wiggles her eyebrows.

Victor laughs because he would like what Kim is insinuating to be true, but he tries his best to be a professional. He usually only breaks specific rules that allow him to survive. “He’s afraid of needles and passed out.”, Victor answers truthfully.

“Well bless his heart. Did you see those legs though?”, Kim makes a rather undignified noise of appreciation to follow.

Victor honestly didn’t really take much notice of Yuuri’s legs through the whole exchange, he was a bit distracted by his beautiful face and the essence that was Yuuri. “I’m afraid I didn’t.”, Victor responds with a shrug.

“Boy, what is wrong with you?”, Kim sounds like she has been personally offended by this revelation as she slides the next file into Victor’s hands. “I go out of my way to give you eye candy and you don’t even have the decency to appreciate his best assets.”, she scoffs.

Victor chuckles. “In my defense, once he got out of that hat and coat you might be hard pressed to find a best asset.”

Kim perks up at that. “Oh, so you did check him out after all.”

“Let me try to get us back on schedule.”, Victor replies diverting the conversation with a coy smile before heading to the waiting room door.

 

* * *

 

It is a well practiced routine at this point. Victor is able to look over the files for each patient and depending on what is being ordered, age and past medical history he can tell who he is able to take extra vials from. His personal vials are labeled differently, at the end of each appointment they are discreetly slipped into the pockets of his scrubs and deposited into a special thermos when he has a break. 

“I’m headed to lunch, Kim. Do you want anything?”, Victor asks.

“Just Seth’s phone number.”, she responds without looking up from her computer.

“You’ve been dating for five months, you already have his phone number.”, Victor responds with amusement.

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with reminding my man that I'm into him.”

Victor chuckles and raises his hands in defeat. “I never said that there was. I just think it would go over better if you asked him.”

“Nah, he knows I have too much to do before our vacation next week to go see him. Plus, he likes you.” Everything is said without her missing a keystroke. It is quite impressive.

“You mean he likes that I’m his best customer and cover at least half of the lease each month with my orders.”, Victor quips.

“That doesn’t hurt. Now get out of here before your lunch break is up. Seth would be heartbroken if you couldn’t pick up your usual.” Kim makes a shooing motion with one hand while continuing to type away with the other.

Victor grabs his coat, umbrella and thermos from his locker before covering himself and hurrying to the small café around the corner. When he walks in he spots his usual order of two smoothies sitting in the same place on the side counter as they always are. Victor has been coming to Seth's café twice a day every week day since he started working at the lab nearly a year ago. It didn't take long for Seth to start having his order waiting on him after he hadn't changed what he got as his lunch for two weeks straight. Now, Victor got VIP treatment, he didn't even need to get in line to pay.

Victor walks up to the side counter and Seth extends his hand towards Victor to take his card without looking away from the customer in front of him that is placing their order. Victor hands the card over and watches as his transaction is completed on the second register with practiced ease. The card is being handed back to him in a matter of seconds.

“Thanks Seth. Kim said she wanted your number.”, Victor says in a playful tone.

Seth's green eyes finally glance over at Victor and he smirks. “I love that woman. Tell her I said she needs to come get it. I'll see you later.” Seth returns to the line of customers and Victor grabs his two large cups from the counter and tucks them into the space between his left arm and his body. 

He quickly makes his way out the door to the back of the café. Seth had been kind enough to set a chair up under the awning that covered the back door for him after he was caught sitting on the concrete one afternoon when one of the kitchen staff had brought out the trash. When asked why he was sitting there instead of inside Victor had said that he just really needed the peace and quiet away from people for the short lunch break he got. The next day a chair was next to the door and no one ever came outside for the twenty minutes he got to sit there after that. Victor was extremely grateful for this.

Victor settled into the chair and placed the two smoothies on the damp concrete before closing the umbrella and leaning it against the wall beside him. He pulled the thermos from his coat's deep pocket and unscrewed the lid. From the patients he had so far today he only felt comfortable pulling extra vials from three of them. His mind drifted back to the first appointment with Yuuri, and really the day had nowhere else to go but down after that start. 

Victor pulled one of Yuuri's vials from the thermos and carefully uncapped it. Victor wondered which of the two smoothies Yuuri's blood would pair with better, berry or citrus. Mixing blood with food to make it edible was a trick Victor had learned from Chris. It allowed for him to be satiated with much smaller quantities of blood while still getting the nutrients needed. Victor dipped his pinky into the crimson liquid and brought it up to his lips. He delicately licked it onto his tongue and let it sit there for analysis.

Yuuri's life essence flooded his senses. Victor could taste the gold in his blood. Yuuri was an exquisite and rare delicacy like the ambrosia of the gods. Yuuri needed to be paired with the finest of chocolates, the most expensive of red wines and the sinful decadence of caviar. The taste made Victor moan out loud.

“Damnit!”, Victor cursed under his breath as he deftly sealed the vial. He could feel the hunger taking over with the craving for Yuuri forcing its way forward in his thoughts. His fangs itched to be extended. Victor shook his head in an attempt to clear it before taking a different vial and tasting it. It was like all other blood before Yuuri's and suitable to be mixed into one of the smoothies. Victor used two of the other vials to make his lunch into something he would be able to digest and quickly sucked the two cups dry.

Victor should feel satisfied. The same lunch was always enough to fill his hunger, but this time his skin still crawled with desire. There was a much deeper urge sending desperate shivers down his spine. Victor had heard of this reaction to specific people happening to other vampires before, but it was said to only take place when feeding directly. Victor had never experienced this sensation. He looked down into the thermos before screwing the lid back on and hugging it close to his chest. He only had two vials of Yuuri's essence. Four precious teaspoons is all he possessed and it wasn't going to be enough.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri's phone was about to ring itself out of his skate bag as he unceremoniously plopped onto the bench and answered it.

“Hello?”, came out in a breathy huff.

“Is this Mr. Katsuki?”, the voice on the line asked.

“Umm, yes.”, Yuuri responded.

“Yes, this is Victor from the lab this morning.” 

There was a palpable pause for several seconds before Yuuri realized he was supposed to say something.

“Oh, hi.” Yuuri could feel his cheeks heating up from more than the exertion from practice.

“I'm terribly sorry to bother you and especially with how things went today, but there was unfortunately a mix-up with your blood samples. We are going to need you to come back in as soon as possible to fulfill your doctor's order. Would you be able to make the first appointment tomorrow morning?” 

Yuuri could tell that this was Victor's practiced professional voice. It sounded nothing like the unguarded laughter or seemingly genuine questions from that morning. 

“Yes, I guess I can do that.”, Yuuri responded with a nervous edge creeping in.

“Great, I'll make sure that you are scheduled with me so we can prevent a repeat of this morning. See you then”, Victor said cheerily before the call ended.

Yuuri lets out a groan.

 

* * *

 

The accident report paperwork needed to get Yuuri back in was easy enough for Victor to forge. He brought the forms over to the counter next to Kim and stared at them for a moment before talking.

“Seth said that you need to ask for his number yourself. So please accept this as my ‘told you so’. Also, you didn't hear this from me, but he said he loves you.” Victor wore a genuine smile that seeped into his tone. He enjoyed being a participant and witness to their love story. He had dragged Kim with him to Seth's one afternoon once their shift had ended and the sparks burned hot once the two spoke to each other.

“Also, I need a favor. There was a mix-up in the lab and Mr. Katsuki from this morning has to come back in. I told him I would fit him in at 6:00AM tomorrow since I already know about his fear and I should be able to prevent him from passing out this time. Do you mind working your magic for me?” Victor playfully batted his eyelashes.

“You mean you want me to make sure you get Mr. eye candy again so you can scope out those legs?”, she quips back without missing a beat.

Victor laughs. “Whichever version you need to make it happen, sure! And yes, I promise to pay attention this time.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of Victor's day passes with the constant nagging hunger trying to press forward in his brain. It goes by in a blur and before he knows it he has arrived back home with his take out order from Seth's in hand. 

Dinner he would change up a bit. Tonight's order consisted of tomato basil soup, grilled cheese and another berry smoothie. Once in the kitchen, Victor took out the precious cargo from his thermos. The two remaining vials from the morning's patients were set on the counter to mix into his dinner. The couple of vials from the afternoon's patients were placed with a decent supply of others in test tube racks in the refrigerator. 

Victor then took out the two from Yuuri. The hunger panged more from just thinking about the single drop that he had allowed himself. He wanted nothing more than to indulge in Yuuri, but he didn't have anything suitably decadent enough to do his essence justice. It was also going to be a very limited supply, even with the redraw giving him five more vials. In total he would only have four tablespoons that he needed to make last. 

The rational side of Victor's brain knew to ration it, use it only for special occasions or celebrations, but the desire to down it all that moment was growing. Victor shuddered as he forced himself to get another rack, ignoring his urges, and place Yuuri's vials on a shelf of their own.

Victor prepared his dinner by mixing the blood into his soup and smoothie, being sure to adequately soak his grilled cheese in the laced soup so it wouldn't cause pain. As he ate, Victor felt a little more distressed. He had hoped the more substantial meal would have satiated the now burning hunger, would have stopped the throbbing in his fangs and would have proved his suspicions wrong. It did none of those things.

Victor fell back onto his bed clutching his phone tightly to his chest. It took several moments of deep breathing before he calmed enough to hit send.

“Ahh, Victor. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Chris purrs out as a greeting.

“It is good to hear your voice, Chris.”, Victor responds in a rush of breath.

“Victor, what's wrong?”, Chris's tone changes immediately to concern.

“I'm not sure, but I think I might be Connected.”, Victor's voice wavers as the term leaves his lips.

The other end of the phone is dead silent for nearly a minute and Victor pulls it away from his ear, looking at the screen to make sure the call didn't end.

“I thought you didn't feed directly. When did that change?” Comes from Chris at last.

Victor groans, “I didn't. It was blood from a vial and I only had a single drop, but I feel like I'm losing my mind. I haven't been able to feel full since I tasted him, my fangs ache, my head is hazy and I'm having a difficult time fighting my impulses. Chris, I've never tasted something so euphoric in my life.”

“Him, huh? Do you think you could use your charms to persuade him to be interested?”

Victor groans loudly into the pillow his head is resting on.

“Oh, come on. I know you’re out of practice, but you used to be able to get anyone to spend the night with you.”, Chris continues.

“It’s not that. I forged paperwork so he would have to come in again tomorrow. If I already feel like this from one drop, what happens when I run out of vials? What if I can’t keep my head on straight tomorrow? Plus, I think he was already flirting with me after he passed out.”, Victor replies while staring at the blank, white ceiling.

Chris’s laugh rings through the phone loud enough that Victor pulls it away from his ear with a grimace. “Really? You’re Connected to someone that faints at the sight of blood?”

“I don’t think it was the blood. I’m pretty sure it was the needle.”, Victor retorts.

“Right, I’m not sure how much better that is since your handsome face practically comes with two built in needles.”, Chris replies.

“How long does it last?”, Victor groans throwing the arm that isn’t holding the phone over his head. The expanse of the ceiling has never been under such scrutiny before.

“I don’t know, Victor. I’ve never been Connected to someone before.” Chris sounds like he is lost in thought.

“How is that possible? I’m fairly certain you’ve fed directly from at least a sixth of the European population alone at this point.”

“No need to exaggerate. It is a tenth at best.”

“Fine, the point still stands. And even if you haven’t been Connected, do you know how long it lasts?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. Nearly everyone I know has moved to indirect feeding.” There is remorse in Chris’s voice.

“Yeah, a whole lot of good that’s done me. I don’t know how this happened.”, Victor sighs.

“Indeed, how are you this much of a disaster?”, Chris asks with fond amusement.

“I don’t know, but I’m positive that it is somehow your fault. As penance I need you to send me the smoothest and richest chocolate Europe has to offer. The chocolate here is garbage.”

“I fail to see how this is my fault!”, Chris replies with mock offense. “And what do you need chocolate for?”

“To pair with Yuuri.”, Victor lets that sentence fall from his lips before his brain can register that it was a mistake.

Victor can hear the smile radiating from Chris’s tone. “So, he has a name and you remember it.”

Victor sighs in defeat. “Yes.”

“And what does Yuuri look like?”, Chris presses.

“A dream.”, Victor responds so quietly as he closes his eyes and the vision of Yuuri in his oatmeal sweater immediately emblazons itself in his mind. “Chris, he’s beautiful.”, and it comes out breathy with a longing ache tinting the words.

“Victor?”

“Hmm?”

“Be careful.” The words hold the weight of concern.

“Yeah, I know.” Victor replies with a heavy heart. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Sleep is a fickle mistress that delights in denying Victor her embrace frequently. He learned long ago that she does not care for him. He has begged her, pleaded for her to give in. He has made promises, offering anything that he can give to earn a reprieve from the swirling thoughts that bind him. She turns her back on his suffering time and again.

He is uncertain how it happened, but instead of lying in bed on his back imploring sleep to take him he is standing in his kitchen clad in nothing but a pair of lounge pants slug low on his hips. The door of the refrigerator is open and the handle is in the tight grasp of his right hand. The cold air is dancing across his bare chest as he stares at the two vials with Yuuri’s name printed on their labels. He is frozen in place; transfixed by the contents and by the man the essence came from.

His rational brain is screaming at him to not give in. The four precious teaspoons are not enough, especially without mixing them into something. He knows this, but his fangs have distended all the same. He reaches out for one of the vials. The moment his fingers touch the cold glass he is snapped back to reality, pulling his hand away like it has been burned and slamming the door closed.

Victor hunches over the counter pressing some of his weight onto his forearms. His head is hanging between his shoulders as he forces himself to take deep breaths. His fangs protest by sending sharp waves of agony through him as he forces them through sheer willpower to retract. Victor wants to scream out his frustrations, wants to throw things, wants to break things, wants relief so desperately. But sleep, she does not care for him.

 

* * *

 

Victor is pacing in front of the lab door before Marsha arrives. 

“Victor? Is something wrong?”, Marsha asks. Their early morning routine has been broken.

“Morning, Marsha. I just couldn’t sleep last night..” He replies and stills his pacing while she unlocks the door.

“Are you sure you should be here then?”, she asks as her eyebrows knit together in concern.

“You know I never take a day off.”, he attempts to put his typical jovial tone on.

“Even more reason that you probably should.” she replies but opens the door for him to step through nonetheless.

“No, we have a patient that needs a redraw. He is a fainter and I promised him I would be handling it.”, Victor replies and feels the slight swell of a smile trying to pull up the corners of his lips.

“I see. Well, you can’t take care of others if you don’t take care of yourself first. Just remember that.”, she says before heading off to complete her morning routine.

“I will.” Victor replies softly and mainly to the empty air where she stood.

 

* * *

 

Kim came through for him. She handed Victor Yuuri’s file with a wink. “You’re weren’t kidding about what was under the jacket and hat!” she whisper yelled.

Victor had to hold back his laugh and walked to the door with piqued curiosity at what Yuuri might be wearing today.

“Yuuri Katsuki.”, Victor’s voice boomed through the room like it always did, but his eyes landed immediately on Yuuri’s form. His heart skipped several beats and his lungs started burning since he forgot to breathe. Yuuri had already removed his jacket and beanie while in the waiting room. He stood and Victor felt his knees get weak. Yuuri was in a deep sapphire blue sweater that was still several sizes too large with a lovely silver scarf looped around his neck. Victor made the mistake of sweeping his eyes down Yuuri’s body and found a sinfully tight pair of black jeans under the sweater. Kim was right.

Yuuri stood in front of him with his honey and caramel eyes peering through blue rimmed glasses and a light blush dusting his cheeks. Victor watched as his pink lips, chapped from the cold, opened and closed; probably talking, but Victor didn’t hear any sound over his own racing heart.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. Do you mind repeating that?” Victor finally responded when he could get his brain cells to agree to focus. He really needed to concentrate on not letting the hunger and pain in his fangs get to him. Thankfully, seeing Yuuri was turning into a wonderful distraction from how he tasted. Victor quickly closed the door and lead Yuuri back into a draw room.

“Oh, I just said good morning.”, Yuuri mumbled behind him while shuffling to keep up with the quick pace Victor set.

“Of course. Good Morning, Yuuri! How was breakfast and practice?”, Victor asks while closing the door to the draw room.

“They were fine. Fell a few times at practice, but that usually happens. Nothing spectacular.”, Yuuri replies then turns to hang his coat on the hook. 

Victor is grateful that there is a scarf and the sweater blocking his view of most of Yuuri’s neck.

“I really don’t believe that. I am sure you are quite a stunning sight to behold on the ice.”, he states with reverence. 

Victor goes through the same preparations as always with one small difference. All of the vials he labels are his own. He can hear Yuuri's quickened heartbeat and he allows himself to indulge in the sound for a few seconds. He looks up in time to watch the beautiful blush burn a little brighter on Yuuri’s cheeks before he offers, “I really am sorry that we have to do this again.”

“I’m not.”, whooshes out in a quick breath before Yuuri is stammering over himself. “I...I mean it isn’t your fault. You don’t have to be sorry.”

Victor smiles, but he feels a pang of guilt through his chest because it is his fault. He’s putting the most beautiful person he has ever met through something they dread just because he is selfish, because he wants to hold on, to feel alive again, to taste and take as much of Yuuri’s life essence as he can get.

“Is it alright if I draw from the other arm today? I don’t want to risk the one on the left with too many puncture wounds and the damage from you passing out yesterday.” Victor peers into Yuuri’s eyes and he swears he hears him gasp.

It takes a few moments, but Yuuri finally nods his head in agreement before asking, “Is that why it bruised so badly?”

If the first twinge of guilt was a ripple this one is a wave crashing over him. Before Victor really registers what he is doing he has the left sleeve of Yuuri’s sweater pushed up past his elbow to see the damage for himself. There it is, precious, wasted blood pooled under the surface of Yuuri’s skin. The discoloration a dark purple with yellow tinting the outside.

“I won’t let it happen again.”, Victor says in a soft but firm tone. Shaking his head at the hunger pains moving forward.

Yuuri blinks a couple of times. “Victor, it’s really okay. I have bruises all the time. Falling at practice constantly, remember?”

Victor nods and pulls the left sleeve down and then starts the process of more accurately rolling the right sleeve to keep it in place. “Yeah, but those aren’t because of me. I’m supposed to be good at my job.”  _ And ignoring these urges. _

Yuuri gives him a bright smile that Victor doesn’t feel he deserves. “You are! I didn’t even notice until I looked over. If anything, that bruise is also my fault.”

Victor shakes his head and chuckles. “You’re something else. Now, same deal as last time. Make a fist for me.”

Victor makes the rest of the preparations and gets his gloves on. He has Yuuri turn his head to the left and starts the distraction by asking, “So, what are the plans for today after this?”

Yuuri smiles but keeps his head turned away. “That seems to be a go to question for you.”

Victor chuckles and realizes that he very much likes cheeky Yuuri. “Yes, you’ve caught me. But it is a good one; everyone has something else happening after they leave here.”

“Okay, then what do you have planned for today after this?”, Yuuri volleys back.

“You know, you are the first person to ask me that Yuuri.”, Victor says honestly with fondness laced in. “I get off at 3:30PM and then I go to Seth’s around the corner to pick up dinner before walking home.”

“Victor, um, I don’t know if there are rules against this or not... But, would you like to get coffee with me before you get dinner?”, Yuuri asks softly.

There are absolutely rules against it, but Victor doesn’t care right now. Victor finishes taking the last vial and pulls the needle from Yuuri’s arm before placing gauze and tape over the small puncture. It takes every ounce of willpower to not give in to the desire to have just a small taste and lick the tiny hole closed. 

“As a date?”, Victor questions hesitantly.

Yuuri’s head snaps back to where Victor is in a split second. “Or…or as friends, whatever you want really!”, he exclaims before covering his face and the fierce blush working its way across his features with his hands. Victor hears, “What am I doing?” come out muffled from behind them.

“I would like for it to be a date.”, Victor responds much more composed than he feels.

“Really?”, comes out as a squeak from Yuuri. He has moved his fingers apart enough to peer out between them.

Victor lets a large smile take over his features. “Yes really. I’ll see you at the coffee shop two doors down after my shift then?”

The shocked nod and small warm smile are worth it.

 

* * *

 

It is five minutes past the end of Victor’s shift and he is sitting on the deserted patio in front of the coffee shop; all other patrons having the sense to sit inside with the current cold weather. Victor feels woefully out of place. He doesn't do this. He doesn't allow himself dates. He doesn't do attachment. 

It had been many years since the last time he had taken someone to bed and fed directly. Those memories of being in crowded nightclubs with Chris; the heat of so many attractive bodies pressed together, all chasing the high of feeling alive, seeking euphoria for the night; they felt like lifetimes ago now. The game used to have an appeal, but it slowly lost its luster. 

The sex they wanted; that was always the easy part. Victor knew he was considered attractive by most standards and it was easy to lure someone to bed with the promise of a good time. The feeding, however, was always done under a persuasion charm; one that convinced the person that they wanted his fangs to puncture their skin and devour their life essence until he had his fill. It was never good enough. It always felt hollow. They would leave in the morning feeling dazed, not remembering the night before and the puncture wounds left as the only shred of evidence would nearly be healed.

Victor certainly doesn't have any need for coffee, so the only reason he is here is because he selfishly wants to have Yuuri in as many ways as possible. This is probably why Chris told him to be careful, and he should be. He probably should leave now, before this goes any further. He should just use his vials of Yuuri’s life essence sparingly and suffer whatever withdrawal effects come after that. He should not be here when Yuuri arrives. A little bit of disappointment now to save Yuuri the possibility of pain later. He should do a lot of things, but he can't bring himself to do any of them. When his eyes land on Yuuri's bundled up form running down the sidewalk towards the intersection he knows he's doomed.

Yuuri quickly shifts his weight from foot to foot in an adorable impatient dance while waiting on the crosswalk countdown. The sight makes Victor give him an unguarded smile. 

“I'm so sorry I'm late! Practice ran over.”, Yuuri pants.

Victor gives a soft chuckle. “That's okay. I'm just glad you made it. Shall we go inside?”

Yuuri nods and gives a soft smile. He walks over to the door of the coffee shop and holds it open for Victor.

“Thank you, Yuuri. Such a gentleman.”, Victor acknowledges as he walks through the door into the quaint little coffee shop.

Yuuri quickly shuffles to Victor's side. “What would you like? My treat.”, Yuuri asks quietly. 

The blush on Yuuri's cheeks and the shy glances at Victor up through his long black lashes are making Victor feel a whole different breed of pain; longing and desire, but not purely for the physical.

“I'll have whatever you're having.”, Victor replies.

Yuuri's brow furrows slightly. “Are you sure? I'm not going to get a coffee.”

That peaks Victor's interest. “Oh? What are you getting then?”

“Masala chai latte.”, Yuuri responds quickly.

Victor glances up to the menu boards but doesn't locate the beverage on them. “I don't see that on there?”

“Ah, no. They have it as a chai tea latte on the menu, but that seems silly because chai means tea.”, Yuuri mumbles out while looking down.

Victor beams. “I take it you like tea a lot, then?”

Yuuri ventures a glance up and locks eyes with Victor. He nods his head ever so slightly in agreement. “Yes. I actually can't stand the taste of coffee. It smells good sometimes, though.”

Victor doesn't know how any person has the right to be this adorable and beautiful at the same time. “Two masala chai lattes it is then. I'll go get us a table.”, he replies with fondness and a smile.

Victor is quite disappointed that he isn't going to be able to drink something that Yuuri seems to like so much. He desperately wants to know the things that Yuuri likes and experience them, but without blood mixed into it he would only experience violent pain. At least he'll have the scent of it to associate with Yuuri.

Victor walks to one of the small tables near the back of the shop, away from most of the other patrons. He removes his jacket, settles into his seat and rests his chin in his hand, watching as Yuuri makes his way to the front of the line. Yuuri bounces adorably on the balls of his feet as he orders and steps aside to wait for their order to be ready. His eyes glance around the shop looking for Victor and the shyest little smile turns up his lips when their eyes meet. Victor returns a quirked smile, feeling pleased when that earns him a beautiful blush before Yuuri’s attention is diverted by the barista calling their names.

“Your masala chai latte, sir.”, Yuuri says in an overly formal, but playful manner while offering a paper cup to Victor.

“I am forever indebted to you, kind sir.”, Victor quips back while reaching for the cup. 

Their hands brush against each other in the transfer and Yuuri’s disposition immediately changes. “Your hands are so cold. How long were you waiting outside for me?”, Yuuri asks while hanging his own coat on the back of his chair and sitting down across from Victor, concern etched into his features.

“Not that long. My hands are just usually cold.”, Victor offers with a placating smile.

“Well, I hope the tea helps.”, Yuuri responds.

“I’m sure it will.” Victor wraps his hands arounds the cup and cradles it like it is a delicate treasure as anything from Yuuri should be. The warmth starts to seep into his skin.

“I hope you like it.”, slips from Yuuri’s lips quietly.

“If you like it, I don’t see how I couldn’t.”, Victor responds instantly. Victor is graced with another adorable blush. If that is the reward, Victor intends to compliment Yuuri frequently.

“So, how did practice go aside from running over?”, Victor asks with a slight tilt of his head so his fringe will fall to the side and out of view.

“Alright. Still having some difficulty with a couple of my jumps and I have a competition I’m traveling for this weekend. I just need to land them there.” Yuuri responds while his shoulders slump a bit.

“I’m sure you are stunning on the ice with or without jumps.”, Victor lets his voice lower a little for emphasis.

Yuuri looks down at the untouched cup in his hands as if studying it for answers. “You clearly haven’t seen me compete then. Falling during a jump isn’t pretty.”, he says softly with a slight furrow to his brow.

“You’re right, I haven’t seen you compete before. I certainly would be watching figure skating more often if I had. I plan to correct that starting this weekend it sounds like.”, Victor supplies with honey drizzled words.

Yuuri ducks his head and blows gently into the lid of his cup. “You really don’t have to. I’m really nothing special.”

“I wholeheartedly disagree with you Yuuri, or I wouldn’t be sitting here.”, Victor replies and leans forward slightly.

The movement catches Yuuri’s attention and he tips his head up enough for his eyes to meet Victor’s azure blue ones glinting at him.

“Your eyes are really pretty. I don’t think I’ve seen a blue like them before.”, comes out of Yuuri as a breathy revelation.

“Is that why you asked me out?”, Victor asks with a sly smile.

Yuuri lets out an adorable squeak at the question. “No, no, well not the only reason...I asked because you were nice to me with the whole needle thing.” Yuuri’s hands move a bit around the cup during his explanation as if the emotions need a physical action to be accurately portrayed. “I still can’t believe you said yes.”, is let out in a quick rush.

Victor can hear the speed of Yuuri’s heartbeat quicken and he focuses on the rhythm, drowning out all the other noises around them for a few moments. The ache of his fangs is present, but Yuuri is miraculous at distracting Victor from his discomfort. “Yuuri, you really are quite charming. I don’t know how anyone could tell you no.”, he says barely above a whisper so only Yuuri can hear it. The blush that blooms from Yuuri’s cheeks and spreads over the bridge of his nose is darker than all the others Victor has witnessed thus far.

Uncertain of how to respond, Yuuri pulls his cup up to his lips and takes a hesitant sip to gauge the temperature of his beverage. He is pleased when it doesn’t burn his tongue and takes a longer sip, closing his eyes with a satisfied hum at the flavor. “They have a good spice blend in their tea.”, he offers to Victor when he opens his eyes and notices the amused smirk aimed in his direction.

“Clearly.” Victor brings his own cup towards his nose to let the aroma flood his senses. A hint of vanilla, a sprinkling of cloves, a touch of star anise, but cinnamon takes over as the predominant scent. Victor presses the lid of the cup to his lips and tips it in a pretend show of drinking it. The liquid simply presses against his lips before he lets it fall back into the cup, sadly untasted.

“Well, what do you think?”, Yuuri asks with bright anticipation.

Victor has never wished he could taste something as much as he does in this moment. The hope and desire for Victor to enjoy it is shining in Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes as he leans forward, studying Victor for his response.

“It’s delightful!”, Victor responds with as much enthusiasm as he can muster while guilt takes hold. Victor promises himself that he will take the cup home.

 

* * *

 

In the following several hours Victor learns that Yuuri is originally from a seaside town in Japan and his family owns an onsen there, that Yuuri moved to Detroit to train under his current coach, that he lives with his rinkmate and best friend Phichit in a shared apartment, his favorite color is blue, his favorite food is katsudon, and most of all he learns that he could listen to Yuuri talk about anything and find it captivating.

Victor shares stories about living in St. Petersburg, some of the hijinks he and Chris got into while he lived in Switzerland, and explains that he moved to Detroit because the medical field had well paying jobs and the housing was cheap. He is about to go into an explanation of the renovations he did on his moderately sized house when Yuuri’s phone rings.

Yuuri pulls his phone from his pocket and blinks down at the screen a few times. “It’s Phichit. Excuse me for a moment.”, he says before standing and walking towards the door of the shop.

Victor pulls his own phone out of his pocket to look at the time and realizes that they had been talking for over three hours. It felt like no time at all had passed, but now without Yuuri in front of him as a distraction the pains from his hunger start to push to the front of his mind. He needs to get something in his system soon or Yuuri will be too much to resist.

Yuuri returns a few moments later. “I didn’t notice we were here that long. I need to get going. I have an early practice tomorrow morning and I need to get things ready for traveling.”, he says with a dejected sigh.

“When can I see you again?”, is out of Victor’s mouth in a flash before he can think better of it.

“Oh, umm, I should get back into town on Monday. So, would Tuesday be alright?”, Yuuri asks with trepidation.

“Tuesday would be perfect. Can I have your number?”, Victor asks as he holds his phone out to Yuuri.

Yuuri is blushing as he enters his number into Victor’s phone and hands it back to him. His own phone sounds a gentle ting as he receives a message of “This is Victor”. Yuuri smiles and saves the contact information with an angel emoji next to Victor’s name. 

With numbers exchanged they both grab their coats and bundle themselves back up for the weather outside. Yuuri holds open the door again for Victor to walk through as they leave the shop. Victor is still holding onto his cup while they face each other. Clearly neither of them really want to leave.

“You didn’t drink all of your latte? Did you not like it?”, Yuuri asks.

“Oh, no, it is good. You are just very distracting.”, Victor replies as he steps closer to Yuuri. “I had a lovely time. Thank you for inviting me.”, he lowers his voice again, letting his desire start to tinge his words.

“I did too.”, Yuuri admits and his body leans forward slightly.

Victor isn’t going to ignore what he hopes is an invitation. He moves his free hand, but stops just short of touching Yuuri’s face. He’s moved even closer, their chests are almost touching and he’s leaned his head down, waiting for permission to break the last barrier before Yuuri’s lips.

“May I?”, Victor asks in a whisper.

Yuuri’s eyes are dazzling reflecting the moon and the glow of street lamps. The shadows cast make his every bright feature stand out against the darkness. Yuuri’s bottom lip is pulled in between his teeth and then slowly slides back out. Victor has long forgotten how to breathe. 

The nod Yuuri gives is all that Victor needs. He surges forward the last couple of inches between them and captures Yuuri’s lips with his. The sparks that go flying through Victor’s synapses set them alight. They are going to burn to ash and leave fleeting dust trails that can never be retraced, but Victor doesn’t care anymore. Being safe was thrown out the window the moment he agreed to this date.

This isn’t usually what a first kiss is. They are typically a tentative test, a slow and awkward exploration of something that might be. This is none of those things. It has power and grace. It is heated and it is just getting deeper when Victor knows he should pull back. But instead Victor pushes into it more. His tongue is dancing trails along Yuuri’s bottom lip, his hand is cupping Yuuri’s cheek and pulling him closer because Victor is convinced that he can make Yuuri the air he breathes now. The moment Yuuri’s lips part Victor takes the bottom one between his own to lavish it with gentle licks and soft nips. 

The quiet moan that escapes from Yuuri into Victor’s mouth is enough for Victor’s fangs to go from the dull ache to a full out burn. They want to be freed, they want to sink in, but Victor can’t. He doesn’t want to ruin this, not yet. He’s going to cling to this feeling for all that he’s worth.

Victor tries to dampen the flames that are threatening to consume his resolve and eases the kiss back. Light massaging and promising swipes of his tongue are pressed to Yuuri’s tongue and lips. He can feel Yuuri’s tongue reciprocate and smiles as he pulls back for air, at last breaking the seal.

“Wow!”, Yuuri breathlessly releases.

“Wow.”, Victor agrees readily before leaning back in for a soft press of their lips, much more like what the first kiss should have been. “Call me or text me. Have a safe trip. I’m looking forward to Tuesday.”, Victor says with a wink after pulling apart again. He turns quickly before his brain can try and force him to stay, or worse, invite Yuuri home.

Yuuri stands in shock as he watches Victor walk away from him down the street.

 

* * *

 

Victor walks into Seth’s cafe three and a half hours later than usual for dinner and is met by a concerned look.

“Where were you? I was a little worried.”, Seth chirps from behind the counter, completely ignoring the last of the customer’s order in front of him.

“I’m fine, Seth. I’ll get in line and talk to you when I’m in the front.”, Victor replies as he gives an apologetic smile to the woman in front of him that was interrupted. 

Seth completes the order and then turns his attention to Victor. “So what happened to you? You can eat at other places, but at least give me some warning.”

“I didn’t eat anywhere else, Seth. And fine, I’m going to be late on Tuesday.”, Victor assures.

“You have a cup in your hand.”, comes out as an accusation.

Victor holds the cup up so Seth can see the label with a smirk. “Last I knew you didn’t make masala chai lattes and the coffee shop doesn’t exactly sell filling meals.”

Seth glares at the cup. “You never go there and if you want chai lattes it can be arranged.”, he replies in a huff.

“Lighten up Seth, you make it sound like I was cheating on you. If you must know, I was on a date and have another one on Tuesday. I might actually take you up on that offer though.”

Seth’s eyebrows shoot up under his sandy brown hair. “You’ve had the same routine for like a year now. When did you start dating?”

“Today.”, Victor replies with a goofy lopsided smile.

“And just who is the mystery person that is able to make you grin like a fool?”

“Oh, no. I’m keeping him to myself for now. You and Kim don’t need anymore ammunition.”

“No, in all seriousness Victor, I really am happy that you are getting out there. As much as I hate the potential of losing my best customer on occasion; you deserve to find someone that makes you happy. You’ve got a good heart.”

“Thanks Seth. So, what are the most decadent things on your menu tonight? I feel like celebrating.”, Victor inquires as he studies the menu boards.

 

* * *

Victor finally walks into his house with his dinner in take out bags and the paper cup. The house is much darker than when he typically would come home and ever since leaving Seth’s he has felt a little off. The most decadent thing Seth could offer was a chocolate mousse, of which Victor gladly ordered two. The rest of his meal was fairly standard fare, a bowl of soup and some bread to soak in it.

Victor placed the paper cup on the counter and smiled at the thought of Yuuri’s kiss flavored with the spices of the drink. He pulled the mousse out of the bags and placed both containers onto the shelf next to Yuuri’s vials before grabbing a different vial to mix into his soup. The soup was good, Seth’s soups were always good, but Victor knew for certain this time that with both lunch and dinner still leaving him feeling like an insatiable pit that nothing was going to leave him feeling full unless Yuuri’s blood was mixed into it.

He was uncertain on trying something with Yuuri’s life essence mixed into it alone. The thought scared him. The reaction to one drop had been significant and he worried that there would be no going back. That he would be hooked on Yuuri, that the addiction would take over, that at some point after the vials were gone he would become desperate enough to bring the most beautiful person in the world back to his house and drain him completely. The swirling thoughts were far too much to handle. He was enamoured with Yuuri, the way he blushed, his humor, the small nervous mannerism, the sweetness that was the aura that sounded him. Everything about Yuuri was captivating perfection.

Victor held his phone in his hand and pressed call before his doubts talked him out of it. The phone rang once, twice, three times. Victor was preparing to leave a voice message or send a text when finally the line connected.

“What did you do?”, Chris huffs.

“How do you know that I did something?”, Victor replies trying to keep his tone light while the weight of his mind is collapsing it into itself.

“First, you’ve called me two days in a row not caring about the time. Second, you had the human you’re Connected to come in so you could take more blood. So, the question still stands mon cher, what did you do?”

“His name is Yuuri.”, Victor supplies because for some reason that is really important to him at the moment. “I went on a date with him.”

“Is he there right now?”, Chris asks suddenly very concerned.

“No, we went to a coffee shop. I only kissed him, I didn’t bring him home. Well, aside from what’s in the vials.”, Victor trails off.

Chris lets out a laugh at that statement. “Okay, and?”

“I’m going out with him again on Tuesday.”, Victor supplies.

“You’re such a dumpster fire. I told you to be careful and you go and fall more for the boy. What exactly is the plan here Victor? Are you going to tell him if things go well?”, Chris presses.

“I might. But falling for him actually isn’t why I called.”, Victor hesitates on the line while he tries to figure out how to voice his fears. “What if I can’t stop?”, comes out as a small and desperate whimper as tears start to fall down in trails that stain the porcelain of his face.

“Victor, calm down…”, Chris tries.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, Chris. I have more vials, but I’ve been starving for two days now ever since I had a drop of his blood. What if I have half a vial’s worth or a whole vial, what if the Connection gets stronger and I can’t control it? What if I drain him?”, comes from Victor in a waterfall of words and sobs. The tears are now streaming freely after breaking the dam.

“Victor, stop!”, Chris commands in a sharp voice. “A lot of others have been Connected before you, you aren’t a monster like some of them were. You’ve never drained a human and I know you won’t drain Yuuri, especially with how much you seem to care for him after just two days.”

Victor takes in a stuttering breath that doesn’t fill his lungs enough. “He, he’s just so good and pure and everything that is right with the world.”, he stammers, “I can’t take that away.”

“You won’t, you won’t.”, Chris tries to rock and cradle Victor with his words.

They both stay on the line for several minutes while the uncontrollable sobs wrack Victor’s body. Chris continues to offer reassuring words, but the real comfort for Victor is the fact that he is there.

“Will you stay on the line with me as I try it?”, Victor finally manages to ask through shaky breaths.

“Of course.”, Chris replies without hesitation. “Oh, and a large shipment of Europe’s finest chocolates are on their way to you. I sent them this morning, or technically yesterday morning.”

“Thank you, Chris.”, Victor replies with sincerity.

Victor moves to the refrigerator, opening it to remove a container of mousse and a vial of Yuuri’s blood. He cradles his phone between his ear and shoulder as he moves them to the counter to prepare, pulling the lid off of the container he sets it down and lets out a sigh as he pulls the cap from the vial.

“Tell me about your date.”, Chris offers as a distraction after hearing the sigh. “What was it like sitting across from seemingly the most beautiful man on the planet? You know if you keep talking him up I might have to come visit.”, Chris tries to ease the tension.

“It went really well. We talked for hours and completely lost track of time. I don’t remember the last time I felt like I wanted to hear every little detail about someone’s life and it still wouldn’t be enough. The kiss though, that was something I’ve never felt before.”, Victor replies while carefully mixing in half of the vial’s crimson contents into the mousse. The added liquid makes the consistency change just slightly.

“What do you mean? We’ve kissed a lot of people Victor, I don’t see how this could be that different.”

“I don’t know, but it was. It felt new, different, like I was alive again, like fire.”, Victor lets out another sigh. “Well, here we go.”

He brings the tip of the spoon to his lips and gives it a tentative swipe of his tongue. Immediately the flavor bursts across his taste buds in an overwhelming rush. Chocolate has never tasted so sinful. A moan leaves his parted lips before he can stifle it.

“Oh, I haven’t heard you moan like that in a long time.”, Chris muses. “Is it that good?”

Victor can hear the smirk in Chris’s voice and if it were anyone else on the other side of the phone Victor would have been embarrassed. “Yes, and this isn’t even good chocolate. Yuuri deserves so much better, but I’m so hungry.”, Victor whimpers.

“How much did you use?”

“Just half a vial. I’m hoping that since it is his blood it will just take the edge off. I don’t want to use it too quickly.”, Victor replies before taking a full bite of the mousse. Victor feels like the heavens have been pulled down and compacted into a single blissful bite.

“Chris.”, Victor gasps and shudders as his fangs distend of their own accord.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s so good. How am I supposed to eat anything else? This is what I was afraid of.” Victor replies with panic creeping in.

“Well, finish that and see if you feel satiated. Maybe you won’t need a lot of his blood and what you have can last you for awhile if you use it sparingly.”, Chris reasons.

Each bite is pure bliss. Moans and hums of approval spill from Victor’s mouth with each slide of the spoon between his fangs. He can’t even begin to imagine the flavors he’ll get to experience with Yuuri paired properly to the foods his essence deserves. The last scrape of the spoon against the plastic container is disheartening and Victor considers licking it clean since no one else is around him. He doesn’t register the whimper that goes with the last bite.

“That disappointed?”, Chris chuckles. “But how do you feel now?”

Victor considers the thrum in his brain, the itching and burning sensations of his fangs from earlier, and the lasting hunger that plagued him for two days; in comparison he feels some better now. The drive and desire is still there, but the hunger pains aren’t nearly as bad.

“A bit better. But half a vial just seems to take the edge off.”, he replies with a groan. “I have six and a half vials left. That’s thirteen more times that I can take the edge off or I have six proper meals.”

“You went two days this time, you could space them out.”, Chris offers.

“Well, I already decided where at least some of this vial is going, so make that twelve.”

“What are you doing with the rest of it?”

“I have a masala chai latte that I would like very much to try from my date. Yuuri seemed to really enjoy it.”, Victor replies wistfully.

“You brought it home with you?”

“Of course I did. If you heard the adorable noises he made while drinking it you would bring it home too.”, Victor retorts.

“I would have just brought him home.”, Chris purrs.

“I’m trying to do this right. I wanted to, believe me after that kiss I really wanted to.”

“I hope it works out for you, but it is really an ungodly hour and I would like to try and get a little bit of sleep before I have to pretend to be a human.”

Victor hesitates for a moment. “I’m sorry about that. Thank you for being there Chris.”

“Anytime.”, he replies with sincerity before the call ends.

Victor picks up the remainder of the vial and pours the contents into the paper cup. He mixes the liquids together before heating the cup in the microwave just long enough to warm it. The aroma bursts forth when the door is open and fills the air around him. He smiles at the memory of Yuuri blowing gently into his cup and the close of his eyes while taking the first sip. Victor brings the cup tentatively to his lips, tipping it back enough to let it just touch his tongue. He finds the flavor to truly be divine. The cinnamon is an explosion on his tongue and the subtle notes of other spices dance around his taste buds. He can see why Yuuri liked it, it suits him perfectly.

Victor had never really been one to make noises while eating or drinking, even if what he was having was delectable, but now he finds that he can’t stop himself. The flavors and sensations are too much. It is as if each sense has been elevated even more. The silky smooth texture slides down his throat as he drinks it in. He basks in the feeling of Yuuri’s life essence seeping into his own veins, the dull ache of his fangs and the tinge of hunger now finally being completely relieved. His fangs retract and Victor has a small reprieve from discomfort and from the worries that plague him. A small weight is lifted for the time being and Victor feels better than normal. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri unlocks the door to the apartment and walks through the door. The lights are turned out aside from the glow of the television and the light above the stove in the kitchen. Yuuri places his keys into the bowl next to the door, toes off his shoes and starts to head towards his room.

Phichit’s head pops up over the back of the couch immediately at the sound of the keys. “Spill!”

Yuuri freezes in place with a small squeak and looks over to his best friend with wide eyes. “Spill what?”

“Don’t you try to pull that on me Yuuri Katsuki. You never go out on dates and you certainly don’t ever ask people out on a whim. I’ve known you long enough that over three hours at a coffee shop with some guy you asked out today is something special. You don’t even like coffee!”, Phichit rattles off happily while bouncing on the couch. “Now come sit down and tell me how it went.”

Yuuri lets out a sigh and trods over to the couch before falling into it.

“What do you want to know?”, Yuuri asks defeated. He learned long ago that Phichit would get the information that he was looking for out of him one way or another, so it was best to just give in to his exuberant personality.

Phichit turns sideways on the couch to face Yuuri. “Well, what happened?”

“We talked.”, Yuuri replies with a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

Phichit lets out an excited squeal and Yuuri can’t keep the smile and blush from blooming across his face. He grabs a pillow from the couch and hugs it to his chest, hiding his face in it.

“Stop it.”, Yuuri groans into the pillow, but while he feels embarrassed the smile is ringing through his voice.

“You clearly like him! I haven’t seen you smile like that while talking about someone before.”, Phichit throws his arms around Yuuri in a hug.

“I do.”, Yuuri agrees with a nod of his head.

“So, are you going to see him again? Please tell me you got his number and are going to see him again. You need to get out more.”

Yuuri nods again. “Tuesday.”

Phichit is bouncing again and his smile is beaming. “I’m so happy for you Yuuri! What is he like? What is his name?”

Yuuri pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his feet on the edge of the couch. “His name is Victor. He’s originally from Russia, he’s nice and caring.”, Yuuri offers.

“Where is the next date going to be? When do I get to meet him.”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Okay, what’s Victor’s last name?”

“I’m not going to let you cyber stalk him on social media.”, Yuuri groans.

“Why not? I know you haven’t looked into him since you hardly ever use your own accounts.”

“Phichit, please! I’ll let you meet him on Tuesday if you promise to not run a background check.”

“Deal!”

Yuuri smiles at his friend and takes the opportunity to get away before the kiss comes up. “I’m going to bed.”, Yuuri announces as he pulls himself up off of the couch.

Once in his bedroom Yuuri falls back onto his bed and closes his eyes for a moment. He can still feel the tingling on his lips from the kiss with Victor. He brings his fingertips to press against them and the nerve endings send sparks through him again. It is a kiss he’ll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this piece so far you may like my other YOI works: [Calling My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760074/chapters/36656295) and [Messy Twister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686760).


End file.
